Verus Amor
by Angelic Prefect
Summary: Post Ootp. Being 'The Chosen One' isn't the only problem Harry has. In the aftermath of Sirius' death, Harry recieves unusual gifts that could change the course of the war. Can Harry make it through 6th year alive? HG Warning:AU HBP Spoilers
1. To You, From The Dead

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter.**_

_Chapter One: To: You From: The Dead_

**_H_**arry Potter sat in his small bedroom on number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley's had taken heed to what was said at the train station and were treating Harry as if he didn't exist. The only time Harry left his room was to eat, which wasn't much, or to use the bathroom. He still had trouble getting past Sirius' death and dealing with the prophecy. He also had trouble sleeping at night. Everything that want down in the Department of Mysteries replayed through his mind every time he simply closed his eyes for a second.

Today was Harry's sixteenth birthday and he hadn't even gotten out of bed. He cursed the sun for making its way into his bedroom and onto his face. Pulling the covers over his head seemed to work in keeping thecursed light, until he heard a knock at his door. Harry just groaned, hoping that the person knocking would just go away, but they didn't. He peeked from underneath his cover only to be face to face with his Aunt Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. He was definitely surprised to see her standing in the doorway.

" Well, you see, I was cleaning the attic yesterday and I found this," Petunia began. She was holding, what he assumed was a box, which was wrapped in brown paper. It was covered in dust and ripped in some places.

" I remember this was next to you when Vernon and I found you on our door step." She finished, handing the package to him. " I thought it should be yours now. Happy Birthday, Harry," She said it as if it were an afterthought, then left the room.

Harry was really surprised by the fact that his aunt remembered his birthday. Especially when he forgot it himself, let alone that he got a gift from her. Harry found it somewhat disturbing. Carefully, he took the wrapping off and exposed a small box with a card attached to the top. He opened that first. It read:

_" My Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that your father and I are no longer here with you. I am so sorry that we could not be there. It is a dark world right now and I hope that it will be over soon. You were born on this day, the happiest day of my life. I have loved you since the day I knew I was pregnant. I can say that when I first saw you I was surprised at how small you were and how much you looked like James with your messy hair, except your eyes. You have my eyes, which I'm sure you'll tire of hearing. I love you with all my heart and soul._

_The reason I am writing this letter is to tell you that you are a special person. You were brought into this world with everything that is pure and good in this world. In the darkest days you will be able to find the light. Someone will give you the strength to keep going and move on. I can only hope you will find this person before it is too late. Inside this box is a ring and necklace set. The ring represents your true love. It shows you the one you are meant to be with for the rest of your life. If when you put it on (who you think is your match) and it does not fit, you are not meant to be. On the other hand, if you put it on and it does fit, it will never come off until it is time for you to pass it on. The necklace is meant to be given to the person you love, but not in the same way as your soul mate (Like a best friend). It works the same way as the ring._

_Please cherish these gifts. I will truly miss you. I love you with everything that I am and I know your father does too. Goodbye my son._

_Your loving mother._

Harry tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as he read the letter over and over again, but it did no good. They fell and ran down his cheeks, hitting the parchment in the process. He carefully opened the box, so as not to damage the jewelry inside. The ring was a beautiful white gold band with a heart shaped ruby, flanked by two smaller heart shaped emeralds. It had a delicate design on the band. Harry could have sworn he'd seen it before. The necklace had the same ruby heart with the smaller emerald hearts and on the back was the same design. He lightly touched them, not wanting either of them to break.

Harry closed the box and set it on his bedside table. He got out of bed and changed out of his nightclothes. He tried to look for something that wasn't going to make him look as if he were a circus tent. He finished dressing and left his room to go downstairs. The house sounded empty. It was so quiet a pin could be heard hitting the sparkling clean floor.

"Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? Dudley?" Harry called. No Answer. Then he realized that Petunia had been wearing nice clothing when she entered his room. ' They must have went out for the day.' He shrugged and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk, sat at the table and started flipping through the magazine in front of him. It was full of men's clothing. Obviously it was one of those magazines that people send to everyone. He was distracted from it when he heard three pops from the living room. He whipped his wand out in a flash, ready to hex the first person that came through the door.

The footsteps grew louder as they came closer to the kitchen door. Harry hid behind the door, ready to attack. The door opened slowly and in came three adults, each with a wand in their hands. The first man had graying hair. He was taller than the other two and he was wearing tattered robes. The second man was rather short and had shoulder length, gray, matted hair. He had a wooden leg. The woman that came through the door had platinum, mid-back length hair. Harry knew these people to be Remus J. Lupin (Moony), Nymphradora Tonks, or just Tonks, and Alastor Moody. They all belonged to the Order of the Phoenix. They could also easily be imposters. Harry stood his ground.

Moody was first to turn around to come face to face with Harry's wand. He looked from the wand to the young boy's determined face.

"Potter." Moody growled. Remus and Tonks immediately turned around to the sound of the boy's name being called. Neither one of the flinched at the sight of the wand being pointed at them. The understood perfectly why he was pointing his wand at them. They needed to prove that they were not imposters. Harry was first to speak after they all faced him.

"How do I know you are really who you appear to be? What attacked me during the summer last year?" Harry asked. Remus' lips curled a bit at the questions. "Two dementors." He answered swiftly. Reluctantly, Harry lowered his wand to his side, yet he kept a firm grip on it, just in case.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks cried. She rushed forward and gave a light, friendly hug. " Where here to take you away from those miserable muggles." She stated. Harry nodded his head. He knew they were going to take him back to Grimwald Place, he didn't need to ask. Tonks followed Harry upstairs to his room to pack up his things. Moody and Lupin waited downstairs for them. Harry quickly packed all of his things and carefully put the box that contained the ring and necklace on in between a couple shirts for safe keeping.

"Locomotor," Tonks muttered, and the trunk floated a few inches in the air. Harry walked ahead of Tonks and into the living room. He didn't put up a fight in having to go to Grimwald Place because he knew they would make him go anyways, so he went quietly, but he was definitely no happy about any of it. As a matter of fact he despised the idea.

Remus pulled out and old newspaper held it out for everyone to touch. Harry lightly put a finger on the paper in hopes that somehow he would be left behind. He felt the familiar jolt behind his naval as he and the three adults disappeared from number 4 Privet Drive.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Going Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter.

Harry's feet slammed to the ground when they appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He was immediately pulled into a motherly, bone-crushing hug, given by none other than Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry, dear its great to see you. How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She held him at arms length and surveyed his very thin body. He had dark circles under his eyes and it seemed that the Dursley's hadn't been feeding him. Oh how wished that Harry didn't need to got back to those dreadful people every summer.

" You must be hungry. Come, come into the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat," she offered.

"No, thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I'd rather go see Ron," Harry lied. He added, "Is he here?"

"Yes, of course. He's upstairs in the sitting room with Hermione and Ginny." Mrs. Weasley told him.

Harry walked up the stairs and walked to the door where he heard the voices of his three best friends. Yes Ginny counted as one of his best friends since she went down into the DOM with him. Neville and Luna also counted as his best friends. It sounded as if Ron and Hermione were arguing over something stupid. Harry forewent knocking and just opened the door went inside. His suspicions were confirmed true when he heard the words " Quidditch is much more fun than reading _Hogwarts: A History!"_ Ron had shouted. Neither he nor Hermione had noticed his entrance. Ginny hadn't either because she was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, reading a book with her hands pressed against her ears.

"Hem, hem" Harry cleared his throat, giving off a pretty good impression of the Umbridge cow. Ron and Hermione both stopped dead in mid-sentence, and turned around to see their best friend, standing in the doorway.

"Harry!" The shouted in unison. This action caused Ginny to look up from her book. Hermione nearly knocked Harry over when she pulled him into a tight hug that could have rivaled the hug Mrs. Weasley. " Harry its great to see you," she said, still holding onto him. " Hermione let him go. You're going to suffocate him," Ron said. He came up to Harry and gave him a brotherly slap on the back.

"Great to see you mate." Ginny who seemed to have been forgotten, made her way to him. " Hello Harry," she said as she gave him a great bear hug.

" Hi Ginny, Hey Ron, Hermione." He replied them all.

Harry was dragged upstairs to the room he and Ron shared the year before. Ginny sat with Harry on his old bed while Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite bed, both with suspicious blushes caressing their faces. Harry looked around the room with a pained expression on his face and even more pain then he cared to show in his eyes. He was barely listening to the conversation taking place in front of him. "Well Fred and George were finally accepted into the Order which totally sent mum off the deep end. They're helping to invent new things to use against You-Know-Who. Their shop is doing very well considering…" Ron trailed off. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Well Bill transferred to London, to be closer to us," Ginny stated, not able to take the silence any longer. Harry inwardly thanked her for the sudden turn in the conversation. "He rented a flat in Diagon Alley not to far from Fred and George. We still haven't gotten to see their shop, mum won't let us. She said they're a bad influence on us." Ginny rolled her eyes at the last bit.

The four stayed up in the room until Mrs. Weasley called them all down for dinner. Harry hoped that there wouldn't be a whole lot of people because he didn't feel like seeing too many people. He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thankfully, there were not a lot of people in the kitchen. Just Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and Charlie, much to his surprise. The only problem was that no one seemed to remember his birthday, but Harry shrugged it of. He was happy to be away from the Dursley's and back with the people he loved most. That was good enough for him.

"Hey there Harry," Charlie giving him a hearty slap on the back. Harry noticed that he had a large burn that ran up the length of his forearm to the tip of his elbow. 'That might be a reason Charlie's here,' Harry thought to himself. Mrs. Weasley, who beckoned him and the others to sit down, interrupted his thoughts. "Hello Harry," Mr. Weasley began. He asked how he was doing and Harry gave him the usual 'Fine', which made Ginny roll her eyes again. Mrs. Weasley levitated the food directly to the table and as usual, Ron was first to make a grab for it, closely followed by Charlie. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley made identical disgusted sounds. Harry put some food on his plate, but not nearly as much as everyone else and he was glad nobody noticed.

When everyone was finished with dinner, Mr. Weasley told the four that a meeting was about to take place. That was all they needed to hear. Just as they began to climb the stairs, the doorbell rang, making the painting of Mrs. Black start to scream and shout until Charlie and Remus pulled the curtains surrounding the portrait closed. The four climbed the stairs a bit higher so they wouldn't be seen. Remus opened the door, revealing many Order members, some they knew, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and most importantly Dumbledore. Amelia Bones as well as a few Ministry workers were there also. Nothing was said in the hall, with the fear that the teenagers were listening. As they began filing into the kitchen two loud cracks emitted from the living room, signaling the twins arrival. They instinctively looked to the top of the stairs, where the four were trying to listen and winked in their direction. Ron merely sighed and walked the rest of the way to the sitting room where the chess set was.

Ron and Harry played a few games of chess. Harry nearly had Ron in a corner, but Ron beat him in the end. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione sat by the fireplace talking. Occasionally, there would be a eruption of giggles from them. After the seventh loss, Harry quit playing chess altogether. He sat back on the couch and listened to the conversation Hermione and Ginny were having, while Ron picked up the pieces of the game.

"… So its over? Just like that?" He heard Hermione ask.

"Yeah. He sent me an owl telling me that he would really like to be friends, but he didn't see an "us" in the future. Plus, he wrote that he fancies someone else. Honestly, I'm not to upset about it. I could tell that we aren't right for each other," Ginny replied. She turned around to see what Ron and Harry were doing. At that moment Harry looked up from the fire in front of him and smiled at her. She quickly turned back to Hermione as a blush crept its way onto her delicate face. Hermione noticed it right away and smirked, knowingly. She grabbed Ginny by the hand and dragged her towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked when he saw them get up to leave. "Upstairs. Girl talk," was all Hermione said as she dragged Ginny out of the room, closing the door after her. They were upstairs in two seconds flat. Hermione quickly checked to see if anyone was around before closing the door.

"You still fancy Harry, don't you?" Hermione asked her friend flat out. Ginny looked shocked at her sudden question, then blushed even more because of it. "What gave you that idea?" Ginny shot. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. It was totally obvious when he smiled at you and you **blushed**," she answered and put an emphasis on the word blushed. Ginny blushed even more. Her lips turned into a smirk as she was thinking of a way to change the subject. "What about Ron? Do you like him?" She asked. The reaction was instantaneous. Hermione blushed even more than Ginny, but she saw right through her plan.

"I asked you first. I will tell you if you tell me," She offered.

"Alright" Ginny answered. She rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Yes. I still like Harry. Are you happy? I can't help it. He is so…so… oh I don't know. He's everything. How else can I explain it?" Hermione gave Ginny the 'Oh My Gosh' type of look.

"Aww. Ginny, that's so sweet." Hermione cooed. Ginny, however, rolled her eyes. "Yeah sweet. What does that matter? It's not like he'll ever feel the same way." She said, her voice filled with false hope. "So, do you like Ron or not? Don't even think about saying not because I know that you do.

Downstairs Harry was thinking about what Ginny had said to Hermione. He turned to Ron. "How come you didn't tell me Ginny had broken up with Dean?" He asked curiously. Ron turned to face Harry, one of his eyebrows arched. "I didn't think you'd care about something like that. I mean she wasn't to upset about it and she said it wasn't a big deal anyways," Ron responded. He shrugged and went back to putting the pieces of the chess set back in the box.

Harry stayed in the living while Ron went to go get cleaned up. He stared into the fire, so lost in thought that he wasn't aware of the fact that Remus had just walked into the room. He just kept looking into the fire, thinking about Sirius, his parents, Cedric, and the events that led to their deaths. He sighed deeply and leaned his head against the back of the sofa, with his eyes closed.

"You know, I think James used to do the exact same thing you're doing." Remus said, startling Harry. Harry whipped around. He was about to grab his wand and hex the person who scared him out of his thoughts. Remus raised an eyebrow and offered a weak smile. "He used to do that too. When ever anyone brought him out of one of his trances," Remus sighed and sat down next Harry. Neither of the two spoke and a silence engulfed them. They both looked at the floor with great interest. Remus decided to break the silence first.

" Harry, look at me." It was more of a request than a demand. Harry turned his head and looked up. "I don't what you are thinking and I may not know what is going through your head, but you do know that you can talk to me anytime, right?" Remus felt tears sting his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He could also see Harry's eyes shining with moisture as he nodded his head.

He cleared his throat and stood up from the couch. "Um… I'm a little tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed," Harry said. He gave Remus another nod and went straight up to the room he and Ron shared. Ron was already in bed, sleeping peacefully. Harry didn't even bother to shower before getting under the covers. He tried to clear his head a bit before he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

Author's Note: Next chapter will be longer and much better! Please Review. I Need Feedback!


	3. Mind Release

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**The Dream**

_Harry stood in the middle of the graveyard he had visited in his fourth year. Memories of Cedric's death and Voldemort's rebirth came flooding back into his mind. He could see the bright, yet deadly green flash of light, almost as if it were yesterday. The night's events played in his mind like a filmstrip, running in front of his eyes. The scene changed to the night in the Department of Mysteries. All the battling, the curses, jinxes, and hexes flew for their intended targets. The jet of red light sent from Lestrange's wand hit him, which sent him into that damn veil. He could hear himself shouting for Sirius, but to no avail. _

_Once again the scene changed. Harry found himself standing in a strange house. The door on the other side of the room exploded off its hinges and hit the ground with a thud. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" The voice was that of a male. It was James. Harry watched as Lily took baby Harry upstairs, while James tried to hold Voldemort off. A rush of green light and James fell… dead before he even hit the cold ground. The room changed to show Lily protecting baby Harry from Voldemort. Another jet of green light and his mother was also dead. Voldemort turned his wand from the dead woman to the baby and uttered the would be deadly curse. As the curse was said Harry's scar began to burn, as if it were going to split his head open if the pain continued. Then total darkness._

* * *

Harry woke up in his bed at number twelve Grimmauld Place. He was sitting up straight in his bed and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming out in pain. His body was covered in a cold sweat, twisted around in his bed sheets. The pounding in his head made him nauseous and the hammering of his heart was not helping. It took a few minutes for the pain in Harry's scar to subside and his heart rate to slow down a bit. Harry unraveled the bed sheets from his body and swung his legs over the edge. He put his feet on the cool floor and tried to stand up, but dizziness took over, which made him fall back onto the bed until it went away.

As soon as the dizzy feeling in his head went away, Harry stood up fully and quietly made his way out of the room. Out of habit he made sure his wand was in his pocket. Just in case. He eased out of the room and blindly felt his was to the bathroom, careful not to make too much noise. The cool water felt good against his heated flesh as he splashed it into his face. Harry looked into the mirror and examined his pale skin. The light in the bathroom showed dark circles under Harry's sleep deprived eyes. He turned out the light and left the bathroom. 'There is no snowballs chance in Hell that I'm going to be able to sleep tonight,' Harry thought to himself bitterly.

Harry settled for going to the drawing room to watch the sun rise. He failed to notice the faint glow making its way underneath the door as he pushed it open. He was surprised to see Ginny curled up on the sofa by the fire. She seemed to have heard him come in because he attention was turned from the fire to him.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep," She said the last bit more to herself out loud. Harry walked further in to the room so he could close the door then he took a seat in the plush chair near the couch.

"Uh, I…I couldn't sleep," Harry stammered in response. He didn't want to tell her that he kept having nightmares about Sirius. She would tell Mrs. Weasley and then half the Order would know. He already had enough things to deal with. Ginny could sense that he wanted to be alone so she stood up from her spot on the sofa. "Well, I'd better get back to bed. See you later," she said as she left the room. Harry didn't answer, but he watched her leave. He settled into the chair and watched the fire crackle and burn until it died. The embers glowed a deep orange-red and the room smelled faintly of burned pinewood. His eyelids grew heavy and began to droop. With one last look at the dead fire, Harry fell into another fitful sleep.

The bright rays of late morning or early afternoon, which ever, filled the room, waking Harry up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes in his attempt to become more awake, and stood up to stretch his stiff limbs .He stifled a yawn with his hand and made his way across the room in order to get to the bathroom. He splashed some cool water on his face and brushed his teeth to get the morning breath out of his mouth. He wondered back into his and Ron's room to change his clothes. A knock at the door caught his attention as he finished changing.

"Harry? Are you in there?" Ginny's soft voice could be heard from the opposite side of the door. Harry didn't answer her, but he went to open the door instead. There she stood, holding a plate with toast stacked one on top of the other. She smiled slightly, as if asking permission to enter the room. "Mum told me to bring you this, since you missed breakfast," she told him. "Thanks, but I'm not really hungry," Harry replied. Ginny sighed. "You really should eat something," she insisted. She noticed his eyes looked so distant and sad. "I'm not hungry!" Harry said forcefully. He plopped down on his bed and faced the wall. It was evident that he did not want to talk to anyone. She sighed again, left the plate on the desk and left him alone.

Ginny slowly made her way back downstairs and walked into the living room where Ron and Hermione. They both looked at her, hoping that she would bring them some bit of information. She merely shook her head and sat down in the large, overstuffed chair across from the couch.

"Well, what happened?" Ron asked. Ginny sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He practically yelled at me, saying he wasn't hungry and basically ignored me. Normally I would snap back, but he's different, especially now," she told them. Hermione looked very disappointed. "Gin, you said he walked into the drawing room really late last night, right?" she asked. Ginny nodded in response. "And I heard him get up. I'm pretty sure he was having a nightmare, by the sounds he was making in his sleep. He woke up and thought I was still sleeping, but I was only pretending. Now what do we do? He's been like this since the end of school." Ron exasperated. He was clearly worried about his best friend. "Well, the other day I found Remus standing in the middle of one of the upstairs bedrooms. I think it was Sirius' old room. He was really upset." Hermione said

"Those two really need each other if they have any hope of getting through this." Ginny said. She hoped there was something she could do for them.

Back in his room, Harry had fallen asleep, most likely because he didn't sleep well the night before. He tossed and turned, moaned and groaned as he dreamt the most awful things… His dream started off the same way as it had every other time. He watched Sirius fall through the veil, never to be seen again, but instead of waking up then, his dream changed. Now he found himself in a graveyard, but not the one where he witnessed Voldemort's rebirth. It was different, as if he'd been there before.

"It's all your fault we're dead Harry!" A voice cried from behind him. Harry recognized it to be that of Sirius. He whipped around to come face to face with his beloved Godfather. Sirius' face was contorted in anger rather than joy or happiness. "Look at what you've done to everyone you have ever loved!" Sirius yelled. He waved a hand behind Harry and several headstones appeared. Harry's heart rate quickened and his breath shortened. Harry bent down to read the names on each of the headstones. The first two read 'James Potter' and 'Lily Potter'. Those he understood. He continued to read the names.

'Sirius Black', 'Remus Lupin', 'Molly Weasley', 'Arthur Weasley', 'Bill Weasley,' 'Charlie Weasley', Percey Weasley, 'Fred Weasley', 'George Weasley', 'Ron Weasley', 'Hermione Granger', and lastly, 'Ginny Weasley'. As Harry red the names of all the people he loved like family, his heart gave a painful squeeze. He didn't take notice to all the tears that had fallen from his eyes and made their way down his cheek. "It's all your fault, Harry." Sirius echoed as his body began to disappear. "No! Sirius, don't leave! I didn't mean to get you killed!" Harry yelled, but it was too late. Sirius was gone. A bright flash surrounded him blinding him. He was surrounded by blackness.

Harry woke up, startled by what he saw. A blanket of cold sweat and tears covered his face. He fought to control his breathing and bring his heart rate down as he tried to get images of the headstones engraved with his family and friends name on them. It tore him apart to hear that Sirius thought it was his entire fault. A fresh wave of tears threatened to engulf him again, but he held them back. He sat up and leaned against the cool wall.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron went upstairs, but they settled on going to the girls' room, so not to bother Harry. They were still coming up with ways to make him feel better and hopefully get him to talk to them. Hermione sighed and plopped down next to Ron on her bed. He snaked an arm around her waist and held her close. They had gotten together after a little prank from Fred and George that locked them inside a room for hours. It just so happened that the door didn't open until they admitted that they liked each other, very much.

"So how are we going to do this? How can we help him?" Ron huffed.

"I don't –" Ginny started, but Mrs.Weasley cut her off. "Ginny, dear would you please come down here," Her mother called up the stairs. Ginny heaved a sigh as she stood up from her bed. "I'll be right back," She said, before leaving the room. As she descended the stairs, she heard someone crying. It sounded like it was coming from Harry's room. She climbed back up the few steps and moved closer to the door, the crying grew louder.

"Harry? Are you all right?" She called whilst knocking softly on the door. No response. She knocked again, nothing. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped inside. The sight that met her eyes shocked her thoroughly. Harry was sitting on his bed with his head buried in his arms, propped up by his knees. His shoulders were shaking with every sob he let out. She stepped up next to his bed quietly and put a tentative hand on his shoulders. "Harry, what's wrong? Please, talk to me. What happened?" she asked, worry laced her voice.

"It's all my fault. Sirius is dead because of me! He said it himself!" Harry cried. A fresh wave of tears flowed from his eyes. His face was growing very red as he kept crying. "Harry, what are you talking about? What happened?" Ginny asked again. Then she noticed his bed sheets were all messed up. "Did you see Sirius in your sleep? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked. Harry shook his head ever so slightly. She climbed up next to him on the bed and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. He shrugged her arm away, but she just held on tighter.

"Just please leave me alone. I don't want anyone near me." He cried loudly.

"Well, that is just to damn bad, because I'm not going to leave you alone. You need to talk to someone. If you keep everything bottled up, or it's going to eat you up from the inside," she told him.

Harry's head snapped up to look at her. His face was red and blotchy from crying and he looked angry. "Fine! You want to know what I saw! I'll tell you. I saw everything that happened that night in the Department of Mysteries! I see that every time I go to sleep, but this was different because it changed. I was standing in the middle of a graveyard, surrounded by headstones. Everyone was dead. You, Ron, Hermione, your brothers, your parents, and Remus. Everyone I have ever loved was dead! Sirius said it was my entire fault, and he was right! It is all my fault! If I had studied my Occlumency better Sirius would still be alive! I let that bastard get into my head and mess with my mind! And you know what? My parents are dead because of me! You remember that damn prophesy that smashed down in the department? Well, Dumbledore, told me what it said. It said that either I have to kill Voldemort or he kills me! Its kill or be killed! It could have just as easily been Neville and not me! Voldemort came after my parents because he knew about the prophecy! They died because I'm the only one who can kill him!" Harry yelled at her. He was starting to breakdown again. "I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me!" He shouted. With that he fully broke down.

Ginny pulled him closer to her. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She had no idea that all that had gone down. As she went through everything he said in her head, she found herself getting very angry. It was all Voldemort's fault.

"No! Harry, listen to me! None of this is your fault. You don't have to go through any of this alone. You have me, Ron, and Hermione to help you. We are not going to let you go through this by yourself, and don't even think about trying to push us away, because it won't work" Ginny said. Harry probably didn't hear her because he was still crying, but she would just have to remind him later if he tried to push them away. Mrs.Weasley must have heard the yelling because she quietly opened the door to see if everything was all right. Ginny immediately put a finger to her lips to keep her quiet so Harry didn't know she was there. Mrs.Weasley took one look at the crying boy and her heart gave a horrible twinge. She nodded in response and stepped out of the room.

Soon the tears subsided the crying the stopped. There was the occasional hiccup from Harry, but other than that, the room was silent. Ginny noticed a change in his breathing and he was no longer shaking. She looked down to find Harry asleep on her shoulder. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. She carefully moved from under and laid him down on his pillow. She pulled the covers over his body to keep him warm, then left, but not before she kissed him on his forehead.

* * *

A.N. Sorry it took so long to get this out. Chapter 4 is almost done. I'll try to get it out by next week. Thanks for reading and don'tforget to review. ) 


	4. Results and Celebrations

_**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co., and I gain no profit from my story._

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up the next morning was that he was underneath the covers, he wasn't wearing his glasses, and he actually had a goodnights sleep. He felt around on his glasses and put them on. He sat up in bed and noted that the room was empty. Either he overslept or Ron woke up early. He looked around and spotted a piece of parchment sitting on his nightstand, next to where his glasses were. He picked up the parchment and read it. He was surprised to find the note was from Ginny.

_'Dear Harry,_

_I know last night was hard for you, but it was good for you to get everything off your chest, pardon the pun. I had Ron sleep on the couch in the living room so he wouldn't bother you.'_

_He read to himself. Suddenly, the events from last night hit him like a ton of bricks. He revealed everything to her. The Prophesy, his nightmares, everything. He shook of the embarrassment fro the moment and continued to read her note._

_'Well, when you're ready, come downstairs. I haven't told Ron or Hermione anything, even though they keep asking me about what happened. I already told them to leave you alone until you were ready to talk, if that's not a problem. They agreed. Mum said she's keeping some breakfast warm for you incase you wake up too late. See you later._

_Love,_

_Ginny'_

Harry sighed to himself and set the note down on his bedside table. He weighed his options.

_'Go downstairs and face everyone's questioning looks or stay up here by myself.'_ He thought. As good as the former sounded, he knew he had to go downstairs. He got up and went over to his dresser and began pulling a change of clothes. He left his room with his clothes and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once he was showered and dressed in clean clothes, Harry slowly made his way downstairs. He heaved a heavy sigh before he pushed the door to the kitchen open. He saw Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Mr. Weasley sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ginny looked up and smiled lightly at him. Harry managed a soft smile and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Harry." She said. Ron and Hermione, who were currently staring at each other, looked up at their best friend.

"G' morning," he mumbled back. There was some color in his cheeks as he remembered last night. He was clearly embarrassed.

"How are you?" She whispered to him so no one would hear their conversation. He looked back at her, a mixture of emotions swimming in his eyes.

"Much better. Thank you." Harry whispered back.

Remus watched as his new godson whispered quietly to the redheaded witch that could pass off for Lily Potter. He smiled a bit at how the pair looked so much like Lily and James, it was spooky. He put a hand to into his pocket and grasped the object he was supposed to give to him. He thought back to when he was Harry's age, watching two of his best friends becoming closer in friendship and eventually getting together and getting married. He smiled at the memory.

_'I have to give it to him sometime. Better now than later.'_ He thought to himself. Remus stood up from the table and walked over to Harry, and cleared his throat.

"Harry, may I have a word with you?" He asked, his voiced crackled a bit. Harry looked up and nodded his head. Remus led him to the living room and sat in a comfortable looking chair. Harry took a seat on the couch across from him. Remus sighed and looked at the young man in front of him.

"Harry I don't know if any one has told you, but since Sirius is…" Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he thought about what he was going to say, but he held them in. "No longer with us, you don't have a godfather." He immediately, mentally slapped himself silly. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out like I wanted it to. What I mean is, well if you want, I can step in and be your godfather. I know it sounds as if I'm trying to take his place, but believe me, I'm not. I know I can't even come close to filling Sirius' place, but I can be there for you. You know, when you need some advice or something." Remus continued rambling. His sentences were not making much sense to him. Harry sat back and thought about what was being said to him. The older man could see that the younger man needed some time to think things over.

"Why don't I leave you to think about it some?" Remus said as he stood up. He had gotten to the door and was about to leave when Harry spoke up.

"You're right, you can't take Sirius' place, but I think you would make a good godfather." He said. His lips slightly curved as he looked nervously up at Remus, who looked shocked to say the least. He had to clear his throat several times before he could actually speak.

"Are you sure? You don't have to decide now. I just want to make sure you are okay with this." He rambled. Harry put up a hand to shut him up before he went nuts.

"Its okay, really." Hesaid reassuringly.

At that moment, Tonks came into the room. Her hair was a bright bubblegum pink and she was smiling.

"Remus, Moody wanted me to remind you its time to go.'' She told him. He looked down at Harry, who nodded at him.

"We'll talk later. I have to go" Remus said. He left, leaving Harry to think by himself. He stared of into space and was lost in thought, when Ginny walked in ten minutes later. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey!" She called. He immediately came out of his trance and looked at her.

"Thank you, again." He said almost at once. She smiled gently at him.

"You're welcome. I want you to know that I didn't tell Ron, Hermione, or any one else about what you told me last night, although they did hear you yelling quite loudly," She told him. Harry sighed and leaned his head down on the back of the couch.

"Well thanks for not telling." He replied. A minute of silence took the room, until Ginny broke it.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I think you should talk to Ron and Hermione. They really care about you. I'm not saying you should tell them everything, just tell them something." She suggested. Harry sighed and thought about it for a while.

"You know what? You're right; I have to tell them something. Do you know where they are?" He asked. Ginny smiled.

"They're upstairs in the drawing room."

Harry climbed the stairs and walked to the drawing room. He could hear a heated discussion between Ron and Hermione about Merlin knows what. He sighed and entered the room so his two best friends could see him. Hermione was first to notice and stopped their argument at once.

"Oh, hey Harry. What's up?" She asked. Ron looked put out for a minute then smiled. Harry closed the door and went over to on of the unused chairs by the fireplace,

"I have to talk to you," he said as he sat down.

"Okay, I know you both are worried about me, I can see it in your eyes. There are a few things I have to tell you, but I need some time to sort them out first. Can you do that for me? Give me some time?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione could tell he had a lot on his mind and really did need some time to go over it all.

"Of course, Harry. Take all the time you need to do whatever it is you need to do. Just remember Ron and I are here if you need someone to talk to." Hermione said softly. Ron nodded in agreement. He looked to Hermione and shook his head, indicating something to her.

"Harry, we, as in Hermione and I have something to tell you. We're together." He looked as if there was something else he wanted to say, but he stopped when he saw Harry smiling slightly.

"Its about damn time. That's great. I'm happy for you, both of you." Harry replied. Hermione launched herself off the couch she was sitting on and threw her arms around her best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Um… Hermione, you're suffocating me." Harry rasped. She, apparently didn't hear any of that, she was hugging him so tight.

"I love you, Harry," She cried softly. Harry paused for a moment, not entirely used to having the infamous three words directed at him, before tightening the hug and giving a small smile.

"I love you too, Hermione," he replied.

Several days passed by in a blur. Harry spent more time with his friends, trying to keep his mind off of Sirius. Ginny did well in keeping him occupied while Ron and Hermione were busy snogging or other activities (Not really intimate things… yet.) He had grown to see Ginny more than just Ron's little sister, like he used to. He began to notice many things, like her smile, her hair, her beautiful brown eyes and many other things. Usually when he found himself thinking things like that he shook them off.

Harry woke up early, one late August morning to tapping on his window. When he put on his glasses he could see a large brown barn owl right outside the window. It was carrying two rather fat envelopes tied to its leg. He got up to open the window. The owl flew in and landed on the edge of the small desk, sticking its leg out for Harry to take the letters. He relieved the owl of its burden and let it fly back out the open window. Two of the envelopes were addressed to him, the other two were for Ron.

"Ron. Ron! Wake up, our school letters are here!" He called. Ron murmured something that sounded something like 'Stop, Hermione. That tickles', and turned over in his bed. Harry had to bit his bottom lip in order to keep from bursting out with laughter. He picked up his pillow and threw it at his friend's head.

"Hey, what the hell is going on!" Ron shouted, half asleep.

"Our school letters are here, and I think our O.W.L. results are here too," Harry answered, throwing the two envelopes at him. Before either of them got a chance to open their envelopes, Hermione burst into the room.

"They're here! Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous! What if I failed all my exams! I'll never be able to get a good job! I think I'm going to faint!" Hermione rambled. She put a hand up to her forehead and sat down next to Ron on his bed.

"Hermione, calm down. You're going to get perfect scores on all your exams and you are going to get a great job. Just open you're envelope and get it over with." Ron soothed her. He rubbed her back as she hesitantly ripped open the envelope. No one seemed to notice Ginny enter the room and stand next to Harry as her best friend opened her letter.

"Well, here it goes," She sighed and opened the parchment, her eyes going wide as they scanned the paper.

"Well!" Ron demanded as he tried to read over her shoulder.

"I got all O's!" She screamed. She jumped on top of Ron and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

"Get a room!" Ginny said disgusted. Harry jumped; startled by the fact that he didn't know she was standing there.

Hermione composed herself and got off of Ron's bed. She looked between him and Harry expectantly.

"What are you waiting for? Open your envelopes." She commanded. They counted to three and ripped their letters open. Harry read his scores.

_' To Mr. Harry James Potter, your O.W.L. scores are as follows… _

_Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectations _

_Charms- Exceeds Expectations _

_History of Magic- Dreadful _

_Divination- Dreadful _

_Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- Outstanding _

_Potions- Outstanding _

_Herbology- Exceeds Expectations _

_Astronomy- Acceptable _

_A total of eight O.W.L.'s _

_The next sheet contains classes you are eligible to take for your sixth and seventh year. Be sure to choose your classes carefully. _

_N.E.W.T Transfiguration, N.E.W.T. Potions, N.E.W.T Charms, care of Magical Creatures, N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts, and N.E.W.T Herbology, as well as Muggle Studies, Ancient Ruins, and Astronomy. _

_Congratulations on your O.W.L. exams. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minister Fudge' _

Harry stared around at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were looking at him. He handed the parchment to Ginny who took it and read the score aloud. Hermione squealed and congratulated him. Ginny on the other hand, hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations, Harry." She said. Harry's cheeks flushed slightly as she let him go.

"Thanks," he croaked out as his eyes scanned the parchment again. He laid his results on his bedside tables and took out what he thought was the book list for the up coming year.

_' Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I am pleased to inform you that the Qudditch ban has been lifted. You may retrieve your broom after the 'Start of Term' feast. I shouldn't have to mention that even though your ban has been lifted, fighting and violence is prohibited and will not be tolerated. _

_Also I would like to inform you, that I have chosen you as this years' Ouidditch Captain. You do not have to answer right away. I completely understand and we'll discuss it further after the feast. Congratulations. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' _

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked when she saw his shocked face and slightly open mouth.

"I-I-I've been made Quidditch Captain," he stammered. Ron's eyes nearly fell out of his head, Hermione's mouth dropped in shock, and Ginny jumped up and gave him a hug.

"But I thought you were banned,'' Ron choked out when he found his voice. Harry smiled at his best friend.

" So did I, but McGonagall wrote me and appointed me captain. It says the ban has been lifted," he answered back.

"Wow, that's great, mate!" Ron congratulated him with a brotherly, one armed hug.

Hermione and Ginny left the boys to get dressed so they could get down to breakfast. Harry changed into a pair of blue jeans that were entirely too large for him and a big, baggy green shirt. He put his O.W.L. results in his back pocket so he could show them to Remus. He surveyed himself in the mirror and made a mental note to ask someone if he could go out and but some new clothes before school started up again. He sighed and followed Ron out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Well? How did you three do on your O.W.L's? Ginny told me you all got your results. Let's see them," Mrs.Weasley demanded once Ron and Harry entered the kitchen. Hermione waited until the boys came down so they cold show her the results all together. One by one, Mrs.Weasley went through the parchments, her eyes grew wider and wider with surprise and excitement.

"Oh! Congratulations! You all did wonderfully. This calls for a celebration!" She exclaimed. She began bustling around the kitchen in order to get breakfast finished and start making party plans. Harry sat down across from Ginny, next to Ron and began to eat the delicious breakfast Mrs.Weasley made.

"Gin, how come you didn't open your Hogwarts letter?" Hermione asked when she noticed the unopened envelope on the table. Ginny looked at her letter and shrugged.

"Why? It says basically the same thing as yours, just a different booklist. What's the point?" She asked in return. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed the envelope closer to her best friend.

"Open it anyway," Hermione insisted. Ginny huffed, roughly grabbed her envelope, and ripped it open. She poured its contents into her hand and her eyes widened when she felt something cold and solid hit the palm of her hand. She heard Hermione and Ron gasp, while Harry just stared.

"I've been made Prefect!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"You've been made Prefect!" Hermione shouted, hugging her best friend. Mrs.Weasley, who was standing in front of the stove, heard everything. She pulled her daughter into a huge, bone-crushing hug.

"Congratulations! Another prefect in the family!" She cried. Ginny, on the other hand was having trouble getting out of her mother's grasp.

"Ah, mum? Can you let go please? I'm starting to lose feeling in my arms," she said, still struggling to get free.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Just very happy. You've made your father and I so proud. He's going to be so happy when he hears." Mrs.Weasley stated. She let the kids, no; teenagers get back to their breakfast.

After breakfast Harry and Ron went up to the drawing room, where the chess set was set up. Ginny and Hermione went up to their room to do some unknown girly things.

"Checkmate, mate. I win again!" Ron cried, triumphantly. Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

"You always win at chess. I don't know why it's such a surprise to you," he said rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous that you can't beat me," Ron smiled back.

"No, actually I don't care that you beat me every time. It's just that smug display I can't stand. You make it seem like it's the first time we played,'' he explained. Ron was going to respond, but the door opened, revealing a tired looking Remus.

"Hey Remus. Rough night?" Harry asked his disheveled godfather, who waved his arms around in frustration.

"Yeah, well when you're trying to keep an eye out for something strange, everything seems to be strange. The same thing happens when you can't find a shoe, but when you don't need it, there it is,'' explained the werewolf with a growl.

In an attempt to cheer Remus up, Harry showed him his O.W.L. results and the Quidditch notice. This made the older man was so enthralled and proud he could hardly contain his mirth. He noticed a somewhat distant look inthe Gryffindor's eyes and instantly knew what it was.

"Your parents and Sirius would have been proud of you. In fact, I'm sure they are," he said softly, and the raven haired boy offered him a slight smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. You now what to do :)! Thanks for your reviews, they really help. 


	5. Dreams and A New Day

A.N. I own nothing.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Harry stared down at the floor. He was thinking about his parents and Sirius. They were his family and they couldn't even see all that he had accomplished in his short life. Ginny sighed, putting her hand in his arm. Harry felt as if and electric shock had gone through his body and into his chest. It sent goose bumps throughout his body. His cheeks tinged pink slightly as he turned away. Remus rolled his in a 'just ask her out all ready. You know you like her' type of way, but he seemed to be the only one.

" Come on Harry, we can play some chess. Hermione want to have a little 'girl time' with Ginny," Ron said with a somewhat annoyed tone. It was clear that he wanted to spend some alone time with her. Harry followed the tall red head out of the kitchen and into the living room. Hermione pulled her best friend out of the room and up to their room.

" Hermione, take it easy! What did you want to talk to me about?" Ginny cried as she was pushed in to the room. Hermione shut the door with a light slam and looked at her with curious eyes.

"What was that down there? He could barely look you in the eye, and I could tell you had this look of longing in your eyes. Is there something you want to tell me?" She prompted. Ginny sat down on her bed with a sigh. "I don't know," she replied honestly. She sighed again. "Do you remember last year when I told you I was over Harry and we were just friends?" She asked. Hermione nodded positively. "Well, I lied, sort of. I just said that hoping that maybe he would come to just come to his senses and like me back," she answered. Hermione squealed in delight. "I knew it. You can never stop liking Harry. Soon enough he, being the total oblivious man that he is, will come to his senses. Just be patient, like I was with Ron." She advised. Ginny smiled slightly "Yeah, but I don't just like him anymore. I think I'm, falling in love with him," she said. Hermione's eyes softened. "Awe, I think I'm going to cry," she said with a sniffle.

Ron had just won his fifth game of chess against Harry, when Ginny and Hermione entered the living room. They both had grins gracing their lips. Hermione went and sat next to Ron, while Ginny took a seat on the far side of the couch Harry was occupying. They talked and joked; glad to see Harry's spirits had been lifted.

Harry went to sleep that night, welcoming the darkness that overtook him in his exhausted ness. His thoughts before he closed his eyes were focused on mostly Ginny, but he also thought how great it was that Ron and Hermione finally got together. He knew Fred and George had a pool going as to how long it would take to finally realize their true feelings for each other, since about the beginning of fifth year. 'I wonder who won that bet?' He thought. He sighed and tried to clear his mind before closing his eyes and drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

THE DREAM 

Harry ran through the thick branches and leaves that hung low to the ground. His legs had begun to throb and his lungs stung, but he didn't stop running. He nearly tripped over a particularly large root that came out of the earth and took a millisecond to compose himself before he continued to run through the wooded area. Soon, he came into a clearing and skidded to a halt, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. His heart beat furiously against his chest and his legs protested to the pressure still barred on them. A minute or so passed as he could feel his body begin to calm down from the running. He stood up straight and took in his surroundings. Behind him the trees seemed never-ending, in front of him fog covered everything. In the distance he could see something.

He walked forward hoping to see whatever 'it' was. As he got closer, the fog began to settle. The closer he got, the better his line of vision became. Suddenly, Harry stopped upon seeing the headstones in front of him. Clearly engraved on the first two were the names 'LILY POTTER' and 'JAMES POTTER'. He looked down sadly tears filling his eyes, wishing he had more time to spend with his parents. He looked up taking notice of the other headstones. He swallowed hard and read the next name. 'SIRIUS BLACK'. He chocked back a sob and he read the name. Beyond his grave marker, several others were left standing. Remus, Ron, Hermione, and all the Weasley's (even Percy) names were engraved on each headstone. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he read. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud and sobbed uncontrollably into his palms.

"This is all your fault." A familiar voice echoed near him. Harry looked up into the enraged face that belonged to his Godfather. "You did this to us. You killed us!" he said, his voice icy and angry.

"No! I didn't mean to! I wish it had been me who died," Harry chocked.

"It's too late for wishes. Everyone you have ever loved will die and it will be all your fault!" Sirius shouted before dissolving into nothing.

"No! Sirius, come back. SIRIUS!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. He dropped back down to the damp earth and continued to cry.

END DREAM

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open. His breathing seemed almost uncontrollable, as did his erratic heartbeat. A thin layer of cold sweat covered his face and ran down his neck. He pushed the covers off his body and sat up, a wave of dizziness hit him as he did. The dizzy feeling slowly ebbed away, allowing him to think clearly. He fumbled in the dark, knocking a heavy item off his bedside table as he reached for his glasses. Ron stirred in his sleep and turned to look at his best friend. 

"Harry? Are you okay? What's going on?" He asked sleepily. Harry exhaled slowly. "I'm fine, Ron. Nothing is going on, just go back to sleep," he returned. Ron mumbled something softly before turning back over. When he was sure he had gone back to sleep, Harry crept out of the room and down the hall into the dark living room. He felt his way over to the window and gazed out onto the street below. Hours passed and the sun could be seen rising over the horizon. He watched the glow bathe the trees and houses in its warm, orange glow. He yawned and sat down in the comfortable chair near the window. He watched the sun continue to rise before exhaustion took him into a tired, hopefully dreamless sleep.

* * *

AngelicPrefect: Hey peoples! Well here is my 5th chapter. I know, it took forever to get out and it is kinda short. Sorry! Please read and review. 


	6. Evacuation

A/N. Sadly, I do not own the world of Harry Potter:(

**Angelic Prefect: Okay, so I finished reading 'The Half-Blood Prince' and it has suddenly brought me out of my long bout of writers block. Yah! Thanks to all my readers, I love your reviews they really help! Well, here is chapter 6 for your reading enjoyment. Oh my God, I just realized that I wrote the same dream for Harry in chapter 3 as I did in chapter 5. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

Harry awoke a few hours later, the sun, not yet too high in the sky, indicated it was still pretty early in the morning. He opened his eyes and lifted his glasses slightly to rub the sleep away. He stood up slowly and began to stretch out his sore muscles from the position he had been in before. He walked toward the door and listened carefully, hoping no one was roaming through the house; he really didn't feel like explaining why he was leaving the living room so early in the morning. The only sounds that could be heard were those of someone in the kitchen downstairs. 

_'Probably Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast,'_ he thought to himself as he opened the door and crept back toward his and Ron's room. He opened the door quietly so not to wake Ron, who was snoring loudly. He slipped back into bed and under the covers, putting his glasses on his bedside table, sighing slightly as he closed his eyes. He jumped as the door to the room burst open revealing and excited Ginny and Hermione.

"Get up you two! Come on, Mum said that after breakfast we're going to Diagon Alley to buy our school stuff!" Ginny exclaimed jumping on Ron's still sleeping form.

"Hey! What the bloody hell!" He cursed sitting up.

"Ron! Language!" Hermione admonished. Ginny rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed.

"Mum said we're going to Diagon Alley after breakfast so hurry up," she replied as the pair left the boys to get dressed.

Harry pulled out a pair of extremely baggy jeans and a green oversized shirt that once belonged to Dudley. He pocketed his wand and waited for Ron to finish dressing. The pair walked down to the kitchen to find Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad-Eye Moody already sitting at the table. Harry figured they were going to be their escorts for the day. He took a seat between Ginny and Remus, while Ron took his next to Hermione. She had a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands, which she put down to look at Harry.

" Harry, have you been reading the Daily Prophet lately?" she asked curiously.

"No, I don't see the point, unless it's to find out what Voldemort has been doing. Why?" Harry returned rolling his eyes when almost everyone around the table flinched at the use of his name. He occasionally read the front page to find out what had been happening during the summer, but usually just skimmed the paragraphs written. Hermione silently passed the newspaper to him. He unfolded it and read the headline on the front page.

**_Harry Potter: 'The Chosen One'?_**

Harry's eyes went wide as he began to read the article. The battle in the Department of Mysteries was mentioned as well as the Hall of Prophecy. It didn't say much, but he could tell people were suspecting him of being part of the prophecy in question. He could all ready hear people calling him by the new title.

_'Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One. Oh great!'_ He thought to himself. "Where do they come up with this stuff?"

Remus, who was reading the article from over his shoulder, asked in disbelief. "Who cares? The Prophet has turned into such a load of rubbish."

"They should stick to writing facts instead of this trash, especially now," Ginny said referring to the recent Death Eater and Dementor attacks. Harry passed the paper to Remus who gave it to Tonks who happened to be sitting next to him. She and Kingsley found great interest in it. Harry sighed and glanced at Ron who was staring at him with a wide smile on his face.

"What?" Harry asked annoyed by the look his friend was giving him. Ginny and Hermione turned to look at him as well.

"'The Chosen One, eh? You have too many titles as it is without them needing to add to it," Ron said playfully.

"Shut it, Mr. Weasley-Is-Our-King," Harry shot back with a small smile as he used the nickname Ron had been given to him by the Slytherins when he played Quidditch the previous year. Ginny cracked up with laughter while Hermione grinned cheekily at her boyfriend.

Once everyone had finished breakfast they got ready to leave. The girls went upstairs for some unknown reason while everyone else waited for them to come down. A minute or two later, the pair came down giggling as they walked and waited for some instruction by the adults.

"Kingsley and I will Apparate ahead and make sure nothing unexpected happens," Moody said gruffly. He turned to Kingsley, who nodded curtly before they pulled out their wands and apparated away.

"Oh Harry, before I forget…" Remus said as he pulled a pouch from his coat pocket and handed it to him, " Bill thought this would be easier than going to Gringotts yourself. Apparently it's taking the public five hours to get their money. The goblins have tightened security, so he got it for you. I hope you don't mind, but I asked him to," he finished while Harry opened the pouch and peered inside.

"No, that's okay. Like you said, it's easier this way. Now I don't have to wait five hours to get my money. Merlin knows that would have taken forever," Harry replied with a smile.

"Okay, the portkey will be activating in about fifteen seconds so everyone touch this," Tonks called to everyone in the room as she pulled out an old copy of the Quibbler. Each person touched a piece of the old newspaper. "8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Tonks muttered under her breath.

Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel as everything began to swirl around them. Several seconds passed before Harry felt his feet slam into the ground. He nearly toppled to the ground, but then felt a hand close around his upper arm, keeping him upright. He looked up to see Remus holding him up, and then looked to the ground where Hermione and Ginny had fallen on top of Ron. He groaned as the two got off of him.

"Oh sure, keep him from falling while the while these two fall right on top of me," he muttered sourly. Tonks gave a girlish giggle and extended a hand to help him up.

" Sorry Ron, but Harry was standing right next to me," Remus said with a shrug. He turned to Moody and Kingsley who were standing near the wall and signaled for them to open the barrier leading to Diagon Alley. "Well, come on. We still have to meet Molly outside of Flourish and Blotts," he said as the group went through the pathway. Harry glanced around at all the shops that stood on either side of the cobblestone street and noticed that some of them were boarded up. Harry knew it was due to the disappearances and deaths he read about in the few times he read the Prophet. The once cheerful alley that used to be filled with lots of people, happily shopping for this and that, making the trip into a fun outing, had transformed into a dull, dark looking place. The people shopping went to the stores necessary and hurried along and on the look out for any strange occurrences, such as an oncoming attack.

The group of eight made their way along the alley and into the bookstore where Molly was all ready waiting for them. She had left the house early to get the pouch of money Bill had waiting for her at Gringotts. They were told to quickly grab the books they needed for the up coming school year so they could be paid for and they could move along to the other stores. Harry pulled all of his schoolbooks off the various shelves and went to pay for them. One the way to the register, the Defense Against the Dark Arts section caught his eye. He found a few useful books he could use.

_'Just incase.'_ He took the extra books and paid for them all while waiting for the others to finish.

They went on to buy quills and parchment, owl treats from Eyelops Owl Emporium, and the Apothecary to refill their potion ingredients kits. Their final stop before going to Fred and George's shop before leaving was Madam Malkin's for new school and dress robes for everyone. Ron and Harry had grown significantly over the summer as their robed hang just above their ankles. Hermione simply needed a new set of dress robes, as did Ginny. Madam Malkin as well as an assistant came out from behind the curtain as the bell above the door signaled their entrance.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Madam Malkin asked the group. Molly stepped forward.

"Oh, the boys need both school robes and dress robes. The girls just need dress robes," she told the shop owner.

Madam Malkin nodded. "Well, lets measure the boys first, then shall we?" She said leading Ron and Harry to a couple of stools where they were to be measured. Harry shrugged his shoulders silently and climbed on top of the stool followed by Ron, while the girls went to the various racks to choose a set of robes. Once Harry had been measured, he too went to find a set of dress robes.

"Hey Harry, how about this one?" Ginny suggested, holding up a set of bottle green robes with a lighter shade of green piping the edges and silver fastenings. The looked very similar, almost identical to his old ones.

"Those look like my old ones," he said offhandedly. She shrugged and made to put them back.

"Wait, I liked those, I think I'll take them. Saves me having to look for another set," he said as she handed them to him.

"Well, they would look great on you. This shade really brings out your eyes," she replied kindly. He smiled and took the robes toward the counter to pay for them and his two sets of school robes.

"Okay, we're done here, finally!" Ron cried as they left the shop. "Can we go to Fred and George's now, please?" He said sounding as a six-year-old wanting ice cream. Harry, Remus, and Ginny chuckled at him as he practically ran in the direction of the joke shop. The others followed and nearly tripped into Ron who had stopped abruptly without warning.

"Whoa," Ron said. Harry followed his gaze as his eyes landed on the shop front. One of the windows was filled with an assortment of products that popped, banged, bounced, flashed and shrieked. On the other window, a poster caught the attention of many people walking down the street. Several stopped to read the poster, amazed.

**_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT_**

**_YOU-KNOW-WHO?_**

**_YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT_**

**_U-KNOW-POO-_**

**_THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION_**

**_THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_**

Harry started to laugh. He read and re-read the poster, snorting with laughter every time. He wondered where the twins could come up with something so funny. At least he wasn't the only one laughing. Remus, Ron, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, and even Kingsley were laughing. Mrs. Weasley. However did not look very happy. She scowled as she read the poster and mouthed the words 'U-KNOW-POO-' and groaned.

"This is brilliant," Ron choked out as Moody began to push them into the shop. It was packed with customers and Harry could barely get a look at any of the products on the shelves. Things were piled high to the ceiling. Products like the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had been working on the previous year, trick wands, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. Harry made his way to a counter displaying a tiny wooden man walking up the steps to a real set of gallows. The display poster read: **REUSABLE HANGMAN---SPELL IT OR HE'LL SWING!** This made Harry laugh loudly.

"You know, Harry," Hermione said as she glanced around at some of the colorful products invented by the twins, "I have to admit, some of the things in this shop are simply amazing. Who knew they could invent such unusual products?" She wondered aloud.

"For that, Hermione," a voice said from behind them, "I'll be willing to give you a product for free." Harry turned around to face a grinning George, wearing a set of magenta robes. "Harry! How are you?" He asked shaking his hand energetically. "Hermione," he greeted.

"I'm okay," Harry replied. He glanced around the full shop and said, "It looks like the shop is doing great, congratulations." George grinned at him.

"Yeah, thanks to you," he replied as Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley came toward them. "What does Harry have to do with the success of your business?" Ginny asked. She and Mrs. Weasley still don't know that Harry had given the twins his tournament winnings for their shop. "Nothing, he just… gave us some really great ideas," George answered quickly and unconvincingly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lying," she stated firmly

"So?" He asked with a shrug, avoiding the looks he and Harry were receiving from the Weasley women.

"Haven't you ladies found the Wonder Witch products yet? Come on I'll show them to you. We have a great selection pf love potions," Fred said as he came out from behind the curtains leading to the back of the store. A sign on the wall next to the curtain read: _No Witch or Wizard Under 16 Is Permitted Behind This Curtain!_ Hermione and Ginny followed Fred to the corner of the store where most of the products were a violent shade of pink. Fred winked at his twin and led the three women to look at the products.

"Phew, Mum would have killed us if she knew you gave us that money, Harry. Merlin knows she didn't want us to get into this business," George said with a sigh.

"Yeah, she wanted us to finish school and go into the ministry like Dad, or get a good job like Bill and Charlie," Fred said as he walked back.

"Well doesn't she keep asking where you got the money to start the shop?" Ron asked, his arms all ready full of products.

"Yeah and she's mad we won't tell her. After all, we promised you, Harry that we wouldn't tell anyone we got the money from you," George explained quietly.

"Well, how about a tour of the shop, Harry?" Fred suggested enthusiastically.

"Yeah, anything that catches your eye is yours, free of charge. Oh, by the way Ron, you already owe four Galleons, two Sickles, and three Knuts," George said, examining the boxes in Ron's arms. Ron's jaw dropped.

"What! But I'm your brother!" He exclaimed. The twins sighed in unison.

"I guess now would be a good time to employ the family discount. Half off. Now you owe two Galleons, one Sickle, and a Knut," Fred said in a business like manner. Glaring, Ron pulled out the money from his pocket and followed Fred to the counter where he could put the items in a bag.

"Come on, Harry! Pick out anything you like," George said as he led the tour.

"George, I can't do that. This is your shop not mine," Harry argued.

"Well, you being our _silent_ benefactor, you, my friend, are entitled to about ten percent of everything. So… yes you can," George shot back. He crossed his arms in a way that meant _'Do as I say and no one get hurt'_ type of way. Harry sighed defeated and choose a couple items that caught his eye. One of them being the Hangman game he saw and a few others were useful tricks and jinxes from the Defense Against the Dark Arts section just behind the curtain. He was tempted to get the Edible Dark Marks, but decided against them. He came across Ginny who was holding a small cage with an even smaller light purple ball of fluff.

"Ginny, what is that?" He asked pointing to the cage. She smiled brilliantly and held it up for him to get a closer look.

"Fred called them Pygmy Puffs, They're miniature puffskeins. Isn't it adorable?" She asked. Harry smiled and stroked the Pygmy Puff on what he assumed was its back.

"What are you going to name it?" He asked. Ginny sighed.

"Well, I was going to name it Lavender, because of her color, but that would just be confusing considering there is all ready someone named Lavender in the tower. I'll come up with something better," she replied.

After a few more minutes of looking around the shop, Kingsley and Moody said it was time to go. Fred and George offered their back room for a place to use the portkey so the group wouldn't have to walk all the way back to the Leakey Cauldron. Remus shrunk every one's purchases so it would be easier to hold on to. Tonks pulled out the magazine again and waited for the time of activation to wind down. Without needing instruction, every one touched the magazine waiting to go. The sensation of being pulled from behind Harry's navel started again. His feet slammed into the ground and this time he found himself able to stay standing without Remus' help. He looked over to where Kingsley and Moody had just apparated to and noticed Dumbledore standing near the kitchen door. He seemed to be the only one who noticed him standing there.

"Professor Dumbledore?" He said, slightly confused as to why the Headmaster was standing in the kitchen. This got the attention of everyone in the room, whom were all looking at Dumbledore. Before anyone could ask a question, let alone speak, the old man held a hand up to prevent it.

"I do no wish to alarm anyone, but we need to evacuate Grimmuald Place as soon as possible. The Burrow has been placed under many protection charms and will be safe. I will explain everything once you all get there, but I must leave now," He said and with the softest of pops, the elderly man disappeared. Harry stood rooted on the spot, looking thunderstruck at where Dumbeldore had just disappeared.

"Well, we should all get packed. Quickly now, you heard what Professor Dumbledore said," Mrs. Weasley said pushing the children toward the stairs.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Angelic Prefect: Well, there it is, chapter 6. As you read there are many references to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. With the book out, I hope to get these chapters out faster so please bear with me. Please Review, it does help!**

**A/N: Harry's birthday hasn't been forgotten, so don't worry. Ron got a total of 8 O.W.L.'s, the same as Harry. Sorry for the confusion.**


	7. Reasons and Conversations

A/N: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter, but I'm working on it. ;)

Angelic Prefect: Okay, so I know it has taken me forever to get these chapters out, but it takes time to think of something that wouldn't sound stupid in the story. So, please, if you have any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked up to their room and began to pack all their belongings, silently. Both boys had many thoughts running through their heads. No doubt they were wondering why they had to leave Grimmauld Place in the first place, not that Harry minded. He had wanted to get out of the old house since he stepped foot in it. 

"What doing you think is going on?" Ron asked suddenly from his side of the room. Harry stayed silent for a few minutes before he tried to answer. He came up with nothing. "I have no idea, Ron. It could be anything. Maybe there's been an attack or something," he suggested. Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "Wouldn't you have gotten a vision or something?" He asked. Harry shrugged and continued to pack his belongings.

Ten minutes later, Remus came up the stairs, checking to see if they had finished. Harry snapped the lid of his trunk shut and let him shrink it down and did the same thing to Ron's trunk. The boys waited downstairs for the girls who took considerably longer, they are girls after all. It took the girls about fifteen minutes after Harry and Ron finished packing to finally come down, ready to leave. Dumbledore waited patiently in the kitchen when the four teenagers came in. He silently pulled out an old newspaper.

"Harry, I want you to hold this. Mad-Eye and Tonks have already gone ahead and Remus, Molly, and I will follow shortly. The portkey will activate in exactly forty seconds, so be ready. I have to make sure everything with the house is being taken care of." The old professor said handing Harry the newspaper. Harry took the portkey and nodded to his mentor. Once Dumbledore left the kitchen, Harry turned to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "I think we should have our wands out… Just incase, you know," he said taking out his won wand. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you think that's really necessary? I mean, Dumbledore did say the Burrow was safe, Harry," she noted logically.

" I know what Dumbledore said, I just think it would be better than being caught off guard. This is the magical world after all, just about anything can happen. We all know that." Harry replied. "Harry's right, Hermione. I for one would rather be safer than sorry." Ginny threw in. Hermione nodded and quickly pulled out her wand with one hand, while grabbing on to the newspaper. Ron and Ginny did the same as Harry glanced at his watch. He began counting down.

"12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" With the pop the four teenagers disappeared.

Several dizzying seconds later, they slammed into the ground with a shuddering force and fell, one on top of the other, with Harry on the bottom.

"Ouch! Hey, could you possibly get off so I can breathe?" Harry asked breathlessly. Hermione rolled off the top of the pile first and reached down to help Ron up. "Sorry Harry," she said. "Yeah, sorry" Ron repeated. He pulled Ginny off of Harry, not noticing the blush her cheeks held and put out a hand for Harry to grab. They had landed in the backyard of 'The Burrow'. The backdoor was thrown open, revealing a worried looking Tonks.

"Come on, all of you." She bewitched the four trunks to float into the house.

"Tonks, do you know what's going on? Why did we have to leave Grimmauld Place? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, but…" Harry trailed off. Moody put up a hand to stop any further questioning. "Dumbledore will answer your questions when he gets here, Potter. You'll just have to wait," he said rather gruffly. The four teens sat in the kitchen, ready to hear why they had to leave the old, decrepit house. They only had to wait a few minutes before a series of cracks filled the kitchen. Dumbledore stood in the middle, Remus and Molly on either side of him.

"Well now that everyone is here, I should explain why we had to evacuate Grimmuald Place." It came more of a statement than a question. "After Sirius died, I was sent a letter, which I didn't receive until early this morning, that until Sirius' will is found," Dumbledore started. Harry fixed his eyes on the scrubbed kitchen table, vaguely aware of a few pairs of eyes boring into his head. "Since we have yet to find his will, the house in no longer under the protections it was set under meaning anyone could have known our location and informed Voldemort." A few gasps and shudders pulsed the room, except for Dumbledore, Moody and Harry. Harry cleared his throat slightly. "Professor, does that mean Lestrange or the Malfoy's could enter Grimmuald Place?" He asked, his voice turning to disgust as he said the surnames of his sworn enemies. Dumbledore bowed his head slightly, confirming Harry's thoughts. "Yes Harry, but only blood relatives can enter Grimmuald Place freely. Otherwise, you'd need permission, but I'm afraid Bellatrix, Narcissa, and young Mr. Malfoy may enter as they please until Sirius' will is found." Harry's fists clenched so tightly, his nails were beginning to leave small cuts in the palm of his hands and his knuckles had turned white. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and looked up to see it was Remus, who until now, hadn't noticed how haggard and worn out he looked.

Dumbledore continued to explain how the entire property of the Burrow was protected and how they, meaning the four teens were not, under any circumstances to leave the boundaries of the Burrow. When the aged professor finished his speech, Mrs. Weasley not so subtly suggested they (Harry, Ron Hermione, and Ginny) go upstairs and unpack their trunks. Harry dragged his trunk up the stairs, silently thanking Remus for talking Molly into giving him his own room. He had a feeling Harry's nightmares weren't going to leave his mind anytime soon.

Harry heard a knock on what used to be Fred and George's bedroom door. He had only gotten half of his things into the drawers and wardrobe.

"Come in," he said putting some shirts in the top drawer. The door opened and Ginny's head popped out from behind it. "Hey, are you finished?" She asked, stepping fully into his room. "Almost." Came Harry's distant reply. "Well, just to warn you before you accidentally see something you don't want to, Hermione just ran up to Ron's room." She informed. It took a second to register what she told him in to his brain. He shook his head vigorously of the images running through his head. Ginny laughed. She could only imagine what he was seeing.

"You don't think they'll do that around us, do you?" He asked, a horrified look on his face. "They better not!" Ginny exclaimed. "Lets change the subject, in fact, lets get out of this house. I can't bear to think of what those two are up to," Ginny suggested. Harry nodded, dropping his school robes on his bed.

Ginny led Harry to the small pond that sat near the paddock in the Weasley's backyard. They sat under an oversized oak tree in silence. Harry sighed in anxiety. All he had been able to think about in the past hour was that Lestrange or Malfoy could enter Grimmauld Place. He may have hated that place, but it was where Sirius had lived.

"Its not fair," Harry growled.

"What's not fair, Harry?" Ginny asked. She had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say.

"Everything. It seems that when something goes right in my life, something else comes along and ruins everything. If it weren't for Voldemort, none of this would have happened. My parents would still be alive, Sirius would still be alive, and Neville's parents probably wouldn't be in St. Mungos for the rest of their lives." As soon as the last part left his mouth, Harry clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What do Neville's parents have to do with Voldemort?" Ginny asked, not expecting to hear that last part fly out of his mouth. Harry stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Remember when I told you about the Prophesy, and how it could have just as easily been Neville? Well, Voldemort had his parents tortured to the point of insanity. That's why they're in St. Mungos'. Dumbledore made me promise not to tell anyone, so you have to too. Neville doesn't even know I know." Harry explained softly. He didn't even need to look at her horrified face; he could just tell it was there. "I thought I had it bad, not having parents at all, but can you imagine having your own parents not knowing who they are themselves or their own son. It must be hard on him." Harry whispered the last part sadly, feeling helpless for his friend.

"Yes Harry, it must be hard on him, but what about you? I know your feeling helpless and responsible for Neville's parents, but you're not. None of this is your fault. You were only a year old. You could not have predicted what was going to happen then, even if you wanted to. So stop blaming yourself, otherwise, it's going to eat you alive and I don't want to see that happen. I told you all of this already, but being a boy, you didn't listen," she said, trying her best at a joke.

"Just think, if you hadn't been left alone at Kings Cross, we might not have ever met. Then who would you get to annoy you?'' She asked seriously. Harry smiled slightly, before Ginny threw her arms up in triumph. "Yes! I finally got you to smile! My mission is now complete!" She exclaimed. Harry's smile grew wider.

"Thanks Gin. That does make me feel a bit better. Now what do you say we go up to your brother's room and pry him and Hermione apart?" He asked standing up and dusting himself off. "Sure, but lets knock first, I don't want to see anyone with their pants down, if you know what I mean." She said. Harry blushed furiously. "Ginny! I did NOT need that picture of my two best friends doing MERLIN knows what!" He yelled. Ginny laughed at the faces Harry was making. As the pair made there way up to Ron's room Harry shuddered, making Ginny laugh harder. It took her a full two minutes to calm down enough to get up the rest of the stairs. She knocked three times and yelled "Ron! Stop snogging Hermione and come outside!"

On the other side of the door Harry heard a thump, like someone falling on the floor. They snorted and walked back downstairs to wait in the kitchen. Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione came down, both looking disheveled. Hermione's lips were swollen and her lip-gloss was smeared. Ron's hair was incredibly messed up, almost as much as Harry's usual style.

"Its about time. I thought I was going to have to go back up there and hose the two of you down." Ginny remarked smartly.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Gin." Ron muttered under his breath. They went into the living room. Harry and Ron started a game of chess while Ginny watched and Hermione, as usual, read a book. Between moves, the boys began a conversation on Quidditch. Ginny, getting bored, dragged Hermione upstairs to there room.

"Hermione, I just had an incredible conversation with Harry. He opened up to me. He told me things I think it helped him to get that stuff off his conscience." Ginny said quickly. "Wait just a second, Harry talked to you? He actually opened up to you?" Hermione asked. She wondered when Harry would feel open enough to talk to her and Ron. "Yes, and I know what you are thinking. Harry will tell you and Ron everything soon enough. I just don't think he's ready to tell you yet." Ginny said. "Well, he's obviously ready to tell you everything!" Hermione exclaimed, frustrated that her best friend wouldn't open up to her or Ron. "Maybe he's talking to me because I know what its like… sort of. It's easier to talk to someone who has gone through something similar, than to talk to someone who hasn't." Ginny replied smartly. Hermione nodded.

"I guess. How did you get to be so smart?" she asked.

"Sirius. I mean, we weren't close, but he listened when I talked to him. He really listened and he told me things my parents wouldn't have told me. You know how they try to keep us safe from the world, but Sirius always told it like it was," Ginny replied. A lone tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**Angelic Prefect: I finally broke my writer's block! Special thanks to Feltons Mistress, who gave me some great tips. They really helped, thanks! **

A/N: My seventh chapter is finally out! Its kind of short, but I kind of like it. I hope to get my next chapter out right after the holidays, but I'm not making any promises. Thanks for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Please review, they do help. Flames welcome.

(P.S.- My Beta, Serpentsattire, went out of town so I apologize now for any mistakes.)

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa**!

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	8. Late Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Not that I didn't try ;))**

**Angelic Prefect: Hey everybody! I'm a little disappointed. I have only 29 reviews. That makes me sad. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It really means a lot to me that you like it enough to write something to me. THANK YOU! Enjoy Chapter 8 and tell me what you think.**

**XXXXX**

Harry tossed and turned in his bed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, not that it was an odd occurrence. Harry had been having nightmares since he got back from the Department of Mysteries, but lately his nightmares have gotten… worse, for lack of a better term. He sighed in annoyance and pushed the sheets back, swinging his legs over the side of the mattress. 'Why can't I have just one peaceful night of sleep?' He said in a whisper as he felt for his glasses and put them on. He fumbled in the dark before he finally felt the door handle under his grasp, pulling it open as he stepped into the darkened hallway. As quietly as he could and without tripping on the steps, Harry descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. He sipped the hot chocolate he made for himself, lost in thought.

"I thought I heard someone come down." Harry whipped around, nearly falling off the seat he was in. His hand was on his wand out of instinct.

"Ginny, it's just you." He said, releasing the hold on his wand, placing it on the table.

"Gee thanks, Harry," Ginny replied sarcastically as she poured herself some of the leftover hot chocolate.

"I didn't mean it like that. You just startled me, that's all. I didn't mean to wake you," he responded. He took another sip of the steaming liquid.

"You didn't wake me, I just couldn't sleep. Most of the time I just read until I fall back to sleep, but tonight I felt like some hot chocolate, you just beat me to it." She sat across from him, sipping her own hot drink. The kitchen lapsed into silence. "Nightmares?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" He replied, slightly confused by her comment.

"The reason you wake up every night… Is it because of nightmares?" She asked more clearly.

"How did you-" he began.

"I told you, I wake up a lot, during the night. '_**Most** _of the time I just read until I fall back to sleep…' she said, repeating her previous statement, putting an emphasis on the word 'Most'.

"I just can't seem to get these images out of my head. It's like a muggle film that keeps replaying in my head and I can't shut it off." He answered quietly. Again, silence engulfed the kitchen. It was obvious to Ginny that he wasn't ready to relive everything yet, so she decided to change the subject.

"So, are you nervous about being made Quidditch captain?" She asked, remembering the letter Professor McGonagall. Harry smiled gratefully.

"I'm a bit nervous to tell the truth. I don't really know what I'm doing, or will be doing when the season starts up. I'm no good at strategy either, just ask my mutilated chess pieces." He answered. Ginny giggled softly.

"Well, I'm sure Ron will help. We all know he is great with strategy. Anyways, you'll do fine, Harry. You are a natural flyer, you just have to trust your instincts," she told him.

"So what about you? Bummed out about being made a prefect?" He asked. Ginny snorted, rather unladylike.

"Bummed out would be an understatement. I'm with Fred and George. Prefects are no fun," she replied sourly. "Mum is so proud of me though. I'd hate to disappoint her," she added.

They spent two hours talking about this and that, each having had around six cups of hot chocolate before growing tired. Ginny yawned as her eyes began to droop some.

"I think we better get to bed before we face plant on the table," Harry suggested.

"You're right, mum would have a duck if she found us like that. What time is it anyway?" She asked. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Wow, we've been here for two hours. It's 3:13 in the morning," he stated.

The pair silently and tiredly made there way upstairs to their respective rooms. Luckily for both, their rooms were on the same landing, not too far up.

"Goodnight Harry, sleep well." Ginny yawned as she pushed open door.

"G' night Gin. Sweet dreams," he returned, yawning himself. He closed the door behind him and settled between the soft, warm sheets, falling into a relatively dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXX

Harry awoke later than usual next morning. Still groggy, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up, heading toward his dresser. He pulled out a pair of jeans that were entirely too big for his skinny waist and a green shirt that Mrs. Weasley had spelled to fit him better, but it was still baggy. He didn't even bother doing anything with his hair. He had learned long ago that it would be a futile attempt and a waste of his time.

"Morning Harry." Hermione greeted as he sat at the table. Ron, who was too busy stuffing his face with food, looked up. "Mo'nin' 'Arry," he said, chewed up food falling out of his mouth and onto his plate.

"Honestly Ronald! Chew with your mouth closed. That's disgusting." Hermione admonished, muttering the last part as she glanced at the bits of food on the table. Harry smirked as he began to pile his plate with eggs, bacon, toast and a muffin as well as few slices of orange and strawberry.

"Harry dear, are you ready for your outing with Remus today?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she placed a glass of pumpkin juice in front of him. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What outing?" He replied. He glanced at Hermione and Ron. Each had a mix of knowing glances and completely fake 'What's going on?' looks on their faces.

"Oh dear, Remus said he was sending an owl, letting you know, he wants to take you to Diagon Alley. Hasn't it arrived yet?"

"No, not yet," Harry replied. As the sentence left his mouth, a small gray owl came flying through the window, a letter clutched in it's claws. The owl dropped its burden into Harry's lap and took off, back out of the open window.

"Three guesses whom that letter's from," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry rolled his eyes and opened the envelope. Reading the letter, he rolled his eyes again. "I guess I'm going to Diagon Alley," Harry said out loud with a shrug.

Half an hour later, Remus and Tonks apparated into the Weasley's kitchen. Harry had been after Ron, Hermione and Ginny to tell him what the 'outing' to Diagon Alley was about, but neither of them would give it up.

"Hello Harry, ready to go?" Remus asked as he watched, amused at Harry's frustrated expressions.

"Hi Remus and yes, I am ready to go. Maybe you can tell me why exactly we're going to Diagon Alley?" He replied, hoping to get an answer.

"Sorry Harry, no can do. Ginny, are you ready too?"

"Yep, let's get the show on the road," she exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were coming," he said.

"Well, I just thought I'd tag along. Why, don't you want me to come?" She retorted.

"No… Uh… I-I just didn't know you were coming with us. That's all," He stuttered.

"We better get going," Tonks, said as she pulled out an old shoe, they assumed was a portkey taking them to Diagon Alley. They all touched some part of the shoe and felt that familiar tug from behind their navels. Nearly a minute flew by before their feet slammed in to the ground. Harry and Ginny both managed to stay standing by holding tightly onto the shoe.

"Well, at least we didn't fall this time," Ginny murmured under her breath. Harry cleared his throat as Remus led the group outside, Tonks bringing up the rear. "Remus, where are we going exactly?" Harry asked.

"There is a shop next to Madam Malkins that sells muggle clothing. We're getting you some new clothes." Remus replied.

"Okay… Why?" He asked

"Harry, do you really want to keep wearing a circus tent for a shirt, or trousers that could fit an elephant?" Ginny asked, amusement in her voice.

"Of course not. It's just a bit weird, I guess," he answered.

The foursome entered the shop and began looking around at the different styles of clothing. Ginny was pulling jeans of various colors off the racks. Some were black and faded, some were dark blue, light blue, and Ginny thought it was hilarious when she found pairs of lime green, yellow and even hot pink jeans as well. Harry made her put those back immediately. He found some kaki colored pants and more formal black pants. Next, he and Ginny went in search of some shorts. The grabbed several different pairs, each stopping about mid-knee, a style boys were more comfortable with. A few times Harry found himself saying things like "I'll die before wearing something like that," or "No bloody way!"

"Harry, take a look at some of these shirts," Tonks said. Her arms were full of like twenty or thirty different shirts. Many of them were polo styled and he saw that a good portion of them were some shade of green or another. Some were red, blue, orange and he found a light pink button up shirt mixed in with some other button ups. "No way! I'm not wearing a pink shirt," he argued.

"Oh come on Harry. Pink doesn't mean you dress like a girl. Some guys look really hot in pink," Ginny replied, a smile playing on her lips. Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Promise me you'll try it on. What's the worst that can happen? You'll like wearing it?" She asked sarcastically.

Harry had taken the many armfuls of clothing into the dressing room, piling them on the floor and slowly trying the on, one by one. Occasionally he would step out of the dressing room to ask Tonks and Ginny's opinion of certain articles.

"Okay Harry, try on the pink shirt now," Ginny insisted.

"Okay, hold on." He pulled the shit on over the black shirt he was wearing and buttoned it up.

"Come out here, we want to see how it looks," Tonks ordered. Harry stepped out of the dressing room facing Ginny's scrutiny. She giggled when she saw him.

"That's it, I'm taking it off." Harry began undoing the buttons when she stopped him. "I'm not laughing at you. I was just think that you look like… Oh what do they call the rich white boys in America who wear nothing but expensive looking clothes, kind of like this?" She rambled

"Uh… Preps or preppy, something like that," Harry tried

"Yes, preps. Don't worry though, you can totally pull it off," Ginny responded with a wink. Harry blushed.

Several hours later, they had bought enough clothes to support a small army, many pairs of socks, boxers and a couple pairs of shoes. Harry felt guilty about all the clothing that resided, shrunken, in his pocket.

"Harry you don't need to feel guilty. You needed some new clothes. Your old ones fit you like bits of elephant skin and that is never good," Ginny argued.

"Well, they are a lot more comfortable than my old clothes," Harry stated, his hands deep in the pockets of the new jeans he was wearing. Tonks had insisted that he wear his some of his new clothes out of the store.

"We should be heading back, it's getting late," Remus said from in front of them. Tonks agreed with him from behind and the group made there way back to the discreet alley they had appeared in and once again touched the old shoe Remus was holding out for them to touch. When they reappeared back in the Weasley's kitchen, their feet slammed in to the ground harder than anticipated. Ginny and Harry both fell to the ground. Ginny was on top. Neither of them had realized that the lights were not on until the room was suddenly illuminated, filled with people yelling, **"SURPRISE!"**

"Sorry Harry," she squeaked, gett**i**ng to her feet and extending her had to help him up as well. Harry glanced around the kitchen and noticed a large sign strung across the room bearing the words, **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"**

"What's all this? My birthday was weeks ago," he said, confused.

* * *

Well, there it is. I know it took forever to get out, but hopefully I can get the next one out faster. Please don't hate me. By the way, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. I sent it to my Beta reader, but she hasn' sent it back and I couldn't wait to get this out. Please REVIEW! 


	9. What Did You Wish For?

**Angelic Prefect: Hey Everyone! Hope your summer is going well. Okay, here is chapter 9. I apologize for not getting it out sooner, but I had a few computer problems, including one nasty virus. Anyway, here it is so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Simple as that. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Recap: **

"We should be heading back, it's getting late," Remus said from in front of them. Tonks agreed with him from behind and the group made there way back to the discreet alley they had appeared in and once again touched the old shoe Remus was holding out for them to touch. When they reappeared back in the Weasley's kitchen, their feet slammed in to the ground harder than anticipated. Ginny and Harry both fell to the ground. Ginny was on top. Neither of them had realized that the lights were not on until the room was suddenly illuminated, filled with people yelling, **"SURPRISE!!!"**

"Sorry Harry," she squeaked, gett**i**ng to her feet and extending her had to help him up as well. Harry glanced around the kitchen and noticed a large sign strung across the room bearing the words, **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!"** in very bright letters.

"What's all this? My birthday was weeks ago," he said, confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"We know that, silly, but since you didn't have a party on your actual birthday, we thought we'd throw you one," Mrs. Weasley explained as she engulfed him into a monstrous bear hug. Ginny held back a giggle. "Mum, I think Harry is starting to turn blue. He needs to breathe," she commented. The people attending the party, which included most of the Weasley's (Except Percy), Hermione, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as other members of the Order and even Dumbledore, whom were all in attendance, chuckled at her comment. Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue, releasing her grip from the sixteen-year-old boy.

Harry was having a blast, hanging out with his friends, eating great food cooked up by Mrs. Weasley and just acting like any normal kid his age. But Harry wasn't normal. He was the 'Chosen One' and that thought always crept into his head when he was beginning to enjoy himself. He was sitting at the table deep in a conversation with Remus, Ron and Ginny about whatever they could think of when the fireplace roared to life. All activity ceased when this happened and everyone had tensed. Harry had his hand gripped around his wand, ready to use, just incase. A large, redheaded figure fell out of the fireplace, followed by another.

"Ugh Bill, why didn't you move out of the way?" Charlie asked his older brother. "What are you complaining about? You landed on me!" Bill returned with a grunt as Charlie stood up. Bill still lay on the floor, catching his breath when Harry looked down at him.

"Funny, I was in the exact position when I flooed into the kitchen as well," he joked. Everyone, including Bill, laughed as Harry extended his hand to help the older man off the floor.

"Thanks Harry and happy late birthday," Bill said. Harry just shrugged, still not used to so many people caring about his birthday.

"Yeah Harry, happy birthday. And sorry we're late. We got a little hung up," Charlie said.

While the new arrivals made their rounds, Mrs. Weasley took the opportunity to put the finishing touches on the cake. A few seconds later, she gave Arthur the signal to extinguish the lights while she carried it out to the table. Harry gasped when he saw the cake. Not only was it huge, but it was intricately decorated with a moving Quidditch motif. Fourteen miniature players moved about the cake, throwing the quaffle and hitting the mini bludgers with the mini beaters bats. Sixteen candles outlined the cake so as not to mess up the decorations. Mrs. Weasley lit the candles with her wand. Everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday', which just made Harry blush with mild embarrassment. Remember, he's not used to all the attention he was getting.

"All right Harry, make a wish and blow out the candles," Remus said. Harry closed his eyes, thinking of what his wish would be. When he had it, Harry drew in a breath and blew out all sixteen candles. Everyone was a given a rather large piece of cake, Harry's being the biggest.

"So, what did you wish for Harry?" Ginny asked, taking the spot Remus had left unoccupied.

"Well, I could tell you, but then it won't come true," Harry retorted. Ginny nodded understandingly, but she still wanted to know what he wished for.

"Can't you give me a hint?" she pleaded. Harry weighed his options. He could either tell her, making her happy. Or He could keep her in suspense for a year. Harry went with the latter. "If you must know, I wished that the war would end soon and that we don't lose anyone we care about," he said quietly, lowering his head a bit. Ginny stared at him in awe.

"Harry, that has to be the most selfless wish I've ever heard," she said. Harry didn't answer; instead he just shrugged as they fell into a silence. A few minutes later, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Neville asked them to join them in a game of Quidditch before Harry opened his presents. The teams were Harry as captain and seeker, Ron as keeper, Ginny as chaser, and George doubling as beater and chaser. Bill was captain for the second team as well as keeper, Charlie took his place as seeker, Neville played chaser and Fred also doubled as beater and chaser. Luna, Hermione and even Remus decided to watch from the ground, while the adults stayed inside.

The Quidditch game was held at a score of 100 to 170, with Harry's team in the lead. Bill's team was putting up one hell of a fight, but they were no match for Ginny's chasing talents or Ron's goal keeping. George also did a great job in hitting enchanted bludgers toward the others. The game hit a short snag when the bludger Fred had sent in Ginny's direction, missed it intended target and got lost in the wooded area just beyond the house. Laughing at Fred, Harry offered to go look for it and Ginny offered to help.

"I don't think I've ever seen Fred miss his target by that much," Ginny commented as they walked through the wood. Harry chuckled from behind her.

"I know what you mean. I think it's all the cake he ate during the party though," he returned. "Well, he better get into shape before the next term if we want another shot at the cup," Ginny said. "Yeah, I definitely want another shot to rub it in Malfoy's fa- Ahhh!" Harry yelled, cutting off his own sentence. Ginny spun on her heel in time to see Harry fall to the ground, clutching his forehead in agony.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. She hurried to his side as he writhed in pain. "What's happening?!" She asked him, hoping he would give her some indication as to why he was laying on the ground, though she had a pretty good idea all ready.

"It's Voldemort. He's killing people, torturing them," Harry managed to gasp out between labored breaths. His vision had become so blurry he could barely make out Ginny's form and his scar felt as if his skull was being torn in half. Every muscle in his body burned in pain and he felt a nauseous feeling take over his stomach. When could take no more of it, Harry passed out cold.

"Harry! Please wake up Harry," Ginny pleaded, shaking his shoulders. The hand that had been clutching his head had fallen to the side, revealing the blood running from his scar onto the ground beneath his head. Ginny sucked in a deep breath, beginning to panic. She knew she had to keep her head so she took a quick second to think of something to do. Finally it occurred to get help. She drew her wand from her pocket and shot red sparks high into the air. Dropping her wand, she tore a piece of her shirt off and pressed it firmly to his bleeding scar, willing it to stop.

"Ginny! We saw the sparks, what's going on?" Remus called as he headed toward them, as everyone else had followed.

"Its Harry. He's passed out!" Ginny yelled back, the panic coming back full force. At the mention of an unconscious Harry, Remus went into a full run to reach them faster.

"What happened?" He asked, bending next to his godson.

"One minute were talking about Fred's missed shot and the next, he fell to the ground, clutching his scar. He said Voldemort's killing people, torturing them," Ginny replied. She could practically fell the shivers of her friends and brothers when she said the dark lord's name. If the situation had been different, she would have scoffed and rolled her eyes, but this was no joking matter. Remus ordered Bill to got to the house and start assembling the Order together. If Harry saw and felt was correct, then Voldemort was currently raging a massive attack on people. They just had to figure out where. He swallowed the lump in his throat and with a flick of his wand, Harry's limp body was levitated onto a conjured stretcher. Remus walked behind Harry's floating body, hurrying towards the magical house. Ginny and the rest followed closely, hoping Harry would be all right. Hermione was near tears when they finally reached the house.

"Remus, what the happened? Bill only told us to gather the Order and that Harry had collapsed," Molly inquired worriedly. It wasn't everyday your eldest son rushes into the house going on about an attack and the boy she thought of as a son had collapsed in the backyard.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, and Luna waited nervously in Ron's room. Dumbledore had sent McGonagall to get Madame Pompfrey at the news of Harry's… Illness, I guess you could call it and they were sent to his room while the Order gathered downstairs. Fred and George tried repeatedly, but Mrs. Weasley's precautionary wards proved to be especially difficult. As a matter of fact, they had just returned from another feeble attempt to breech the security wards.

"No such luck. We've tried everything," Fred said with a defeated sigh.

"I wish we knew what was going on out there. Not to mention with Harry. Madame Pompfrey has been in there a really long time and I getting worried," Hermione said. Ginny just sighed from her spot on the floor by the corner. Standing up, she went over to the window. With everyone crammed into the small room in the middle of summer, it was bound to get pretty hot and stuff.

"What are you doing, Gin?" George asked.

"Well, incase you haven't noticed, its hot in here and I for one do not want to pass out from heat stroke," Ginny replied. When she pushed the window open, allowing the breeze to enter the warm room, she noticed all the members of the Order file outside.

"Hey everyone, come look at this," she said, pointing out the window.

"What are they doing?" Neville asked.

"They're apparating, but why didn't they just do it from inside the house?" Hermione asked to no one in general.

"Beats me, but since it looks like they're done, I'm going downstairs." Ginny declared.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, Ginny. I mean, we should stay put," Hermione countered. In a surprise move everyone else agree to stay in the room, including Fred and George. Ginny rolled her eyes and left the room. She descended the stairs quickly and didn't see the door to Harry's room open, causing her to crash in to Madame Pompfrey.

"Ms. Weasley, please be more careful," the older woman said.

"I'm sorry Madame Pompfrey, I wasn't watching where I was going," Ginny apologized. It took her a second to realize which room Madame Pompfrey had emerged from.

"Is Harry all right?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. Madame Pompfrey couldn't help but smile at the young girls' concern.

"Mr. Potter will be fine, given he gets enough rest. He's going to need it," she answered. Seeing the confused look cross the teenager's face she continued. "Essentially, Mr. Potter lost all his energy, physical and magical. It's going to take some time for him to rebuild his strength," she added.

"Can I see him?" Ginny asked, not sure if she really understood what Madame Pompfrey had told her.

"I don't see why not, but he's asleep so don't wake him," the nurse chastised. Ginny nodded, watching Madame Pompfrey make her way downstairs. She opened the door carefully, quietly entering the room. There was a small light emanating from the lamp on the dresser along the opposite all, giving off a small glow. Harry lay on the bed, seemingly comfortable. He looked so undisturbed and sweet when he slept, she observed. A small bandage had been taped over his scar; a small dot of blood had seeped through. Despite the soft glow of the lamp, the dark purple circles underneath his eyes stood out amongst the pale complexion of his skin. Ginny sat down gently next to him, smoothing out the wrinkles on the duvet. She moved some hair out of his face when she felt the heat coming from his forehead.

Harry groaned when he felt the touch of a cool hand oh his forehead. He tried to open his eyes, but it was as if his eyelids had been super glued shut. In fact, he was pretty sure all his muscles had been glued together, preventing him from making any movements. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. Harry recognized the voice. It belonged to Ginny. He willed his eyelids to lift, allowing him to see her. Finally, they fluttered open, but his vision was blurred, due to the lack of his glasses. Ginny quickly fixed that by sliding his glasses onto his face.

"Hey Harry," she greeted lightly. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Exhausted… I don't feel so good." For Harry, even this task seemed to tire him out even more. Ginny nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, Madame Pompfrey said you're going to feel like that for awhile. Do you remember what happened?" She asked. Harry took a moment to think. He remembered playing Quidditch with everyone and looking for the enchanted bludger in the wood. Then he remembered what was really important. Voldemort had attacked his mind with the images and pain of deatheaters torturing poor wizards and muggles alike. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to rid his mind of those images and nodded affirmatively.

"Madame Pompfrey said your physical energy, as well as your magical energy had been… zapped, for lack of a better word. She said it'd take some time for you to rebuild your strength. You think you can handle a few days of bed rest? I know how much you hate it." She asked. Harry nodded, only succeeding in making him dizzy. Harry groaned again screwing his eyes shut.

"Maybe I should get Madame Pompfrey. I'm sure she'll have something to help you feel better," she suggested, heading for the door.

"Ginny, wait. What happened to all those people?" Harry asked. Ginny looked down at the floor. "I don't know Harry. We saw the Order members leave a while ago, but we don't know anything yet. I'll tell you when we do, I promise, but right now, you need to get some rest. Madame Pompfrey will be up in a few minutes," she advised.

The next few days were difficult. Harry slept through most of the first few days straight, mostly due to exhaustion and a lingering fever that would not go away. Madame Pompfrey left several different potions, with specific instructions for each. As per the request of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny helped her take care of Harry. She was the one who saw Harry awake the most out of everyone. As the days wore on, he gained more and more strength and he was able to have actual conversations with Ron, Hermione, and even the twins, but he was still under strict rule to stay in bed, which annoyed him to no end. He hated being cooped up on bed all day with nothing to do.

Finally, over a week since the attacks, Madame Pompfrey came to the Burrow to check on Harry. She performed her normal examination thoroughly. In all her years as a nurse, she had never seen anyone recover from anything like what he had gone through that quickly.

"Well?" Harry asked hopefully; biting on his lower lip.

"You are free to resume normal activities, Mr. Potter, but I want you to take it easy and to rest if you get tired. I don't want to hear about you going outside to play quidditch as soon as I leave and I certainly do not want to see you again for a very long time. Merlin knows if you are put on bed rest again it will by all to soon," the nurse instructed.

"You're telling me," Harry mumbled under his breath, but still excited he could finally leave the confines of his room for more than bathroom usage. HE wanted to join Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione outside, enjoying the warm sunshine. When Madame Pompfrey left, he promptly tossed his covers to the side and threw some clean clothes on. He practically ran all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, startling Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry, you startled me," Mrs. Weasley interjected, holding a hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. It just feels so good to be out of bed," Harry replied happily.

"Yes I heard, but remember, no playing quidditch today," she reminded. Harry quickly agreed, anything to get him outside faster.

* * *

**Angelic Prefect: Here's chapter 9. It took months to break my writers block so I hope you like it. I decided to stop this here because it seemed to run on forever.**

**PS: I wrote most of this after like 26 hours of no sleep, so if parts of this chapter sound odd, it was the sleep deprivation. Please Review, even if it is to yell at me for taking so long to get this out. **

**PPS: Finally! I've been trying to post this for like 4 days and I couldn't. Anyways here it is. Please review!!**


End file.
